Christmas Eve of My Life
by flower scent
Summary: Kurapika got captured by the Ryodan and in Christmas Eve, she was alone and sad and she envied people who were spending nice time. Would her sadness last or it would converted to happiness, read and know.


_**Christmas Eve of My Life**_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Hunter x Hunter characters._

**Genre:** _Drama and Friendship._

**Note:** _This story is written especially for Christmas and I tried to put my mind in this story about how the Christmas should be. I wish you all like this story. _

**Another Note:**_ If you like it, please review to encourage me and happy Christmas for every body._

**Christmas Eve Of My Life**

Inside a dark room only lit by the thin dim light of the moon, sit a motionless figure on a simple small bed, the head of this person was bent down and the blond locks of hair were covering almost the whole face of the sitting figure and the hands of that person were clasped together and rested over the her knees. The last survivor of the kuruta clan was in a very bad mood and she was emitting a gloomy aura although all the world in the same moment is in a happy and pleasant mood because of Christmas.

Yes, this is the Christmas Eve and all people are spending a nice time with their families, neighbors and friends. They are sharing Christmas presents under the great green decorated tree of Christmas and chanting Christmas songs and they are enjoying eating while chatting around the well prepared tables with different kids of delicious food. But what about her? She is lonely, distressed and desolated, no one is with her, she had nothing. She had no family, of course, because she lost all of them in the horrible massacre the Phantom Troupe had did five years ago. She had no friends, er…, she had friends but she couldn't be with them because the same people killed her family, had captured her three months ago and threatened her that they would hurt her friends if she tried to escape so she had to spend all her time either with the hideous members of the gang or alone in her dark room as she was doing now.

Kurapika was not the type of people who is complaining from her circumstances, she trained herself to accept all bad things happened to her and she was trying to dig her own way in the life but now all her energy and her desire of fighting to live had vanished leaving the blond hunter as a broken porcelain doll. She didn't feel very lonely like this before even in the years she spent alone after the death of her clan. She felt helpless and for the first time in her whole life, she envied all the people who are now enjoying their time. She felt that the heaven had forgotten about her existence, she thought in her mind that God considered her dead with her family so God didn't make a portion of happiness to her, no new clothes, no presents, no family , no friends, no nice hot meal, no smiles, no songs, nothing for the last survivor of the kuruta clan. She felt a hot liquid dropping from her scarlet eyes, tears, yes she is crying after fiver years of holding her tears, now they chose to defy her and fell free from her eyes. She tried to dry them with the back of her hand but they started to fall again and she finally surrendered and left them dropping freely as they wish.

After crying for more than an hour the blonde kuruta girl fell asleep soundly in her small bed in the dark room that the spider head, Kuroro Lucifer, ordered her to stay in. Outside the old building the blonde hunter was sleeping in, a group of people were working quickly and swiftly, some of them were preparing a huge green well decorated Christmas tree, and some of them were preparing the presents and another group was working on the food and preparing a huge table with different kinds of the delicious food. All people who were working were hiding their aura using Zetsu and they were doing their best not to make much fuss not to disturb the sleeping blonde girl because they wanted to make a surprise for her. Ten spiders and their head besides two kids, one young man, one short woman and a bulk man were the ones who were preparing for the Christmas Evening Party. The spider head was supervising all the working groups and trying to find if there was something missing,

_**" Come on, hurry up every body, there is no much time left for us , " **_encouraged the raven haired young man everybody to finish as fast as possible, he was eager to see the reaction of a certain blonde girl when she saw all what they had done for her.

_**" We need just ten minutes to finish the decoration of the tree, "**_ exclaimed the computer genius cheerfully.

_**" Dancho, we finished cooking but we need some time to prepare the table for the dinner, "**_ stated the blue haired young woman, Machi, with her cool tone of voice.

_**" Dancho, our group finished its work, we prepared all the presents and put them under the tree. "**_ announced the red haired jester in delight and sing song way.

_**" Nice job, Hisoka, please go and help the other groups who haven't finished their work yet. "**_

_**" Okaaaaaaaaay, Dancho, "**_ said the enthusiastic jester and jumped to join the group Machi was working with.

After half an hour, all the groups had finished all their work and gathered around the spider leader, Kuroro examined all their work and praised their accurate clever work and declared that this is the perfect time to wake the kuruta to start the party.

_**" Machi and Shizuku go and wake the kuruta up but don't show any excitement, I don't want her to know any thing before coming here, "**_ ordered the raven haired man in his cold way.

_**" Fine, "**_ said the two girls and they headed towards the old building to wake the blond girl and fetch her to the party spot.

While the girls were on their way to bring the blond hunter, Kuroro drowned on his reveries, he was confused from his own actions, he started to change his manners and his cold style three months ago and the changes started to increase little by little. At first, he wasn't aware of those changes but his comrades noticed that there was something strange on him and of course, he denied and assured for hem that there was nothing strange about him but with the passing time he himself realized that really there was something strange on him but he couldn't pinpoint what this thing was and finally he realized that the person had made those changes to him was the new member on his gang, the blonde kuruta. Yes, he developed some feelings towards her and those feelings helped to melt the ice mountain inside his heart but for uncertain reason he tried to fight this feelings because he thought that holding feelings for some person is a weakness and the spider head shouldn't have any weakness. But now his mind has been changed and he knew that feelings are n't weakness but a source of strength so he decided to cheer the girl he loves by holding this party for her and he asked Hisoka to call her friends and invite them to share in the Christmas Party to make Kurapika happier and here they are, everthing is ready for the party and he is satisfied about everything and waiting impatiently to celebrate the Christmas all together.

Kurapika was dreaming with the Christmas Eves she had when she was young with her family before the massacre, she was smiling in her sleep but her sweet dreams had been cut with a disturbing voice and a nagging hand which was shaking her shoulder slightly to wake her. The kuruta opened her eyes slowly and her eyes focused on the intruder who waked her and she was greeted with two pairs of eyes of the two girls.

_**" What do you want in this hour? "**_ asked the kuruta sleepily.

_**" Our dancho wants to see you, " **_answered the jet haired girl innocently.

_**" Now? "**_ asked the blonde girl.

_**" Yes, you have to come with us **__**Now**__**, "**_ replied the other girl sternly.

_**" Fine, give me five minutes to change my pajama into another set of clothes, "**_

_**" Okay, hurry up. "**_ said the blue haired girl while pushing he other girl out the room to let the Blondie change her clothes. When the kuruta dressed up and combed her hair, she joined the two girls who led her outside the building. When the others felt that the girls were coming they all took their certain spots and readied themselves to surprise the kuruta. Kurapika felt that there was something weird but she was not sure what this thing was so she kept silent and walked behind the girls without making any commotion. When they approached all the others who were waiting for them shouted in one voice **Merry Christmas** and used some fire works and they lit the colored small lamps on the huge Christmas tree.

Kurapika stood in her spot stunned from what her eyes were watching, she even rubbed her eyes to make sure that she was awake not sleepy. Her eyes started to wander among all of the members of the spiders then her eyes finally rested on her friends, she couldn't believe her eyes that they were really there. She rushed to them with opening hands and hugged every one of them tightly especially the musical hunter Senritsu. When she waked from her surprise of meeting her friends again, she showered them with her questions,

_**" How do you know my place? And why do you impose your life to danger by approaching the spiders? And what are you doing here? Any body had hurt any one of you? ….. **_

she was interrupted by the aspiring doctor, Leorio, who put his hand on her mouth to stop the shower of questions and told her that they wouldn't spend all the night to answer her questions. They needed to enjoy the party and taste the delicious food and exchange the presents and she finally complied to them and they all headed to join the others.

Kurapika noticed that there was a piano, violin and guitar, she raised her eyebrows but her unspoken questions had been replied when she saw the three volunteers to play the Christmas songs for them. She saw Senritsu took her place on a small chair opposite the piano and saw her silver haired friend took the guitar and the spider head holds the violin. She wasn't surprised to see Senritsu nor Killua playing music but it was weird to see a criminal holding a wonderful instrument like violin. The triangle started to play music, they played _**" Jingle bells, We wish you a merry Christmas and Santa clause is coming tonight, and some another Christmas songs."**_ and the rest of the attendants started to sing with the music, clap and even dance.

After finishing the time of songs, Hisoka stood in the front and declared that he had some riddles for them and he had precious gifts for who could solve his riddles and the value of the gift would increase with the difficulty of the question and they were all enthusiastic. He started with simple riddles and that enabled Gon, Nobunaga, Phinx and Leorio to reply the simple riddles and in return gave them some simple gifts. Then this riddles became more difficult and the only ones who could answer were Kuroro, Shalnark and Kurapika and the three of them got many gifts from the red haired jester.

After solving the riddles, they all felt hungry so they quickly headed to the dinning table and enjoyed all the delicious kinds of food then they had the dessert and of course, Killua was greedy and took most of the sweets and chocolates. When they all became full and satisfied they started to share the presents, Kurapika was a bit shy that she hadn't brought presents to her friends and her comrades but they reassured her that there was no problem and she promised them that she would bring their presents the next day. One by one started to give her their presents, Gon gave her hand made red and white scarf, his Aunt Mito made for her and a pair of woolen gloves and Killua brought a big box of fine chocolates for her, she accepted their gifts with a wide smile and hugged them. Then Leorio gave her a box full of make up and he teased her by saying even the tough huntress needs to be beautiful and he received a slap on his face as a _thank you _and the others laughed at him profusely. Senritsue gave her a silver bracelet and Basho who appeared in the middle of the party wearing Santa outfit gave her a leather white bag, she thanked them heart fully.

What surprised her that all the spiders brought gifts for her, Shalnark, Coltopi and Bonorof shared together and bought a laptop for her. Phinx brought a bottle of expensive perfume for her and Feitan bought an expensive feminine watch, she accepted their gifts with a wide smile and thanked them. The two girls, one gave her a wonderful red dress and a white coat and the other girl gave her a set of precious books. Nobunaga brought for her two swords like the swords she used to have in the past and she knew that he was the one who made them by himself, she thanked him greatly and unsheathed them to examine them and she found them wonderful. Hisoka gave her a precious vase which was made by a famous artist two hundred years ago to fill it with flowers because he knew she likes flowers too much, she was very happy to have such a precious vase and thanked him and he winked to her. Franklin wasn't good in buying gifts but he had a handful talent and he used it to make his gift. He was a good painter so he drew a nice picture for the blonde kuruta while she was reading a book. She liked the picture so much and she promised him that she would keep it all her lifetime and took a good care of it.

Finally, came the turn of the spider head and they all waited eagerly to see what their dancho would give the kuruta. He slowly approached the blonde girl and he somehow was nervous and they all noticed this weird action from their leader. When he stood next to her he buried one hand in his coat pocket and brought a small red box and hesitantly he kneeled in front of her and opened the red box revealing a silver ring with a big diamond and asked her in a sweet gentle voice,

_**" Would you accept my heart as a Christmas present? "**_ she was shocked and he saw the shock on her eyes and he was hurt but he knew that she had the right to react in this way after all he was the one who planned to the massacre which ruined her life but he was optimistic that she may forgive him and give him a chance. All the spiders and Kurapika's friends were dumbfounded, they were gaping at them like idiots, their poor mind couldn't grasp what they had heard few moments ago but what shocked them more the slight nod Kurapika finally gave for the kneeling man in front of her. They all gasped and Kuroro's eyes shone with happiness then he encouraged himself and asked her the most important question in their lives,

_**" Kurapika, would you marry me? "**_ she took few moments of thinking before answering his proposal.

_**" Yes, " **_she said shyly with a thick red blush on her cheeks. He took her right hand and placed the silver ring on her ring finger while the others were clapping, whistling and shouting their congratulations cheerfully for them. They all continued their celebration with Christmas and the new declaration of the couple's engagement. At midnight, they finished their fascinating party with saying their own wishes for themselves and for the others and they all, of course, wished a happy life for Kuroro and Kurapika and asked them to produce dozens of kids and they all promise that they will help in taking care of their offspiring.

After that they started to divide themselves into groups to clean the chaos, they did before heading to sleep. While the others were cleaning and reorganizing the place, Kuroro took the blond Kuruta away from them to have some words privately with her. When they became alone Kuroro felt nervous again and he lost the words which were on his tongue and he became speechless but Kurapika was the one who broke the ice between them.

_**" Kuroro, "**_ she called him with soft voice to regain his attention when their eyes met she smiled widely at him

_**" I want to thank you for everything you had done for me tonight, "**_ said the kuruta shyly.

_**" Kurapika, all what I have done is nothing if you compared it with what you had done for me, "**_ said the raven haired man meekly.

_**" What do you mean? "**_ she asked confusedly from his weird unexpected words.

_**" Kurapika, you gave me everything I had lost years ago. " **_retorted the spider head.

_**" I am still not understanding anything, your words are vague. " **_complained the kuruta with a small pout on her lips and he smiled when he saw her childish reaction and tried to explain more to her.

_**" You helped me to restore my humanity which I lost when I was young, you make me feel again. With you I had learnt to care about others and care for their needs and feelings, with you I learnt to appreciate things I have and I learned to fear that I may lose them especially you, I always fear to lose you but today you reassured me and calmed the turmoil inside me when I knew that you accepted me and gave me a chance to have a normal life and eternal happiness beside you "**_. When he finished talking he looked to the girl standing beside him and he noticed that she was crying silently and he felt afraid that he may say something bothered her.

_**" Did I make you upset with my words? " **_asked the spider leader worriedly with a tint of fear on his voice but he relieved when he saw the girl shook her head.

_**" Then why are you crying now? "**_

_**" I am not crying because I am sad or upset, Kuroro, but I am crying the tears of relief and joy. "**_ she justified for him with soft smile to assure her words and he was surprised from her words but he knew that she was telling him the truth so he took her hands on his and said,

_**" I promise you that I am going to do my best to keep you happy all our days together and for the last moment in my life, "**_

_**" I know, "**_ she said crying and laughing in the same time.

When they finished talking and the others finished tiding and cleaning, they all headed to their rooms to sleep and Kurapika's friends were offered some spare rooms to spend the night. Once Kurapika entered her room, she no longer saw this room as her prison cell bur she felt that it was a part of paradise and the dim light of the moon became the most beautiful scene she might see. Every thing had changed on her own eyes. She agilely headed to the small window on her room and she raised her eyes to the sky and started to pray,

_**" God, I know that you are watching me now, I want to thank you for everything and for this Christmas Eve. I want to apologize to you because I thought that you neglected me and forgot about my existence I was blind and close minded that I couldn't see your abundant love for me. You gave me so many wonderful things and I wasn't grateful, you gave me caring friends and new family to belong and even you grant me some one to love me and help me in forming a small family. Please, help me to be a good wife and a good mother in the future. Thank you again and Merry Christmas, Jesus. Amen. "**_ she finished he small prayer and plopped down on her small comfy bed, rested her head on the soft pillow and traveled to the dreamland.

The End

_**A/N: **_Thank you for reading this story, I wish you enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing it.

I want to apologize that this story is just one chapter and I know that you got used that I am writing stories of serial chapters. I also want to apologize for my grammatical and spelling errors.

Finally, I wish Merry Christmas and Happy New Year for every body. And I wish that your Christmas will be full of happiness, peace and Love.


End file.
